1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to transporting feed and livestock. More particularly, the disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for producing and using livestock transport trailers including mechanisms for sifting and dispensing feed.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Transporting feed to livestock is a difficult and labor intensive job. Traditionally small operators have used manual labor (usually their own) to disperse feed to livestock from bags of feed transported on the operator's vehicle. More recently automated feeders have been used which disperse loose feed from vehicle or trailer mounted storage compartments. Feed is loaded into these storage compartments at a central distribution center such as a feed store. Typically cubed cake is used in the automated feeders, but problems persist with the waste (i.e., fines) associated with feeding cubed feed loosely on the ground. The feed is brittle and broken pieces left on the ground are typically ignored by livestock and left to waste and decompose unused. In addition automated feeders on trailers are typically only automated feeders on wheels and the trailer is not used for anything else. Therefore a system and/or method which reduces waste associated with feeding livestock on the open range and allows for additional uses of a trailer.